S3: The Emeralds
by IMC Librarian
Summary: For the many of you who do not know the Emeralds in my story(which grows as the official cartoon does), this will shed some light on them.
1. Species

Emeralds existed near the beginning of time, their physical appearances formless and unpredictable. After centuries of the first thoughts before history, the forms of the Emeralds took shape, humanoid shape. They discovered their own intelligent minds, allowing them to become a thriving civilization before humanity became a sentient species. Eons of building and inventing went by and they still had a big question: what are they?

It was at some point in human history that the Emeralds found the answer to their ancient question. They were inspired by human individuality and decided to have names and their own preferences and likes. Unlike other gems, Emeralds were able to be given assignments based on their preferences and were always given the chance to learn from their mistakes and try again. They were a peaceful race of galactic explorers, colonizing uninhabitable worlds and changing them so that they could sustain life.

At some point in time, Emeralds discovered the unimaginable amounts of pure energy within their gemstones, revealed to be countless times stronger than a black hole. Through many meditative sessions, they discovered that this energy stabilizes their physical forms and how to tap into this godlike power.

Many species feared the Emeralds for how strong they have become, only to find that they hold it all back because of their nature. They are nonaggressive and only attack if attacked, often being able to avoid a fight due to their amazing proposals for an alliance. They have a library on their home planet of Epsilon-7B. This library was known as the Memory of Time, it was said to hold all there is to know about every species in existence. Emeralds could simply copy this knowledge into their gemstones so they could immediately find what they need at any time.

They were like protectors for the good of life, only taking lives if need be and trying their best to take as few lives as possible when forced to kill sentient beings. They have no problem taking down crazy monsters, so they tend to use lethal force in order to eliminate any mindless beast threatening the sanctity of peace and harmony.

The Emeralds have adopted a strong sense of authority and justice from the humans, their republic was modern with the laws, rules, and jurisdictions set out by the Elders. This nation was called Arcodima, the planet itself was said to be the closest to the center of the universe.

Despite the advances, the Emeralds lived in houses made from perfectly-shaped stone and brick surfaces, and even wood reinforced with a sort of clay. Emeralds have had quite a sense of history and have used common materials for many things.

Emeralds were known to have a "second mind" inhabit their very gemstones. This second mind can pull up memories to remind an Emerald of something important or simply communicate with the Emerald and other second minds. The second mind is said to be the living subconscious of an Emerald.

Emeralds are not restricted to a single physical form, but are able to create forms and use them as a backup if ruptured or as a more suitable body to blend in with a planet's dominant species. Due to their study of biology for any creature, Emeralds are capable of becoming an entire living being within any ecosystem, with every organ and bone included.

Unlike other gems, an Emerald's gemstone is not "anchored" to any spot on their physical form. Emeralds can relocate their gemstone with just a weak telepathic command. Some Emeralds tend to change a part of their artificial bone structure in order to hide their gemstone within their bodies.

The skin of an Emerald is actually, surprisingly enough, the same color as an average human being.

Due to their unbelievably quick thinking, they can think out complete and hyper-advanced blueprints in a matter of seconds. Their original physical form can be easily changed in an instant.

If an Emerald becomes corrupted, they become a massive risk to the safety of the universe. The unstable power of a terminally corrupt Emerald is capable of bending and manipulating time and space. An Emerald can only be saved from terminal corruption by a massive intake of Emerald energy, overcharging the corruption and effectively 'burning it out' of the Emerald. If terminally corrupt, the Emerald is lost and cannot be saved. Over time, corruption levels will rise if any corruption is present in an Emerald's gemstone. Emeralds are capable of suppressing the corruption in order to buy more time, but doing so puts a massive strain on the Emerald, weakening it over time. If terminally corrupt, an Emerald becomes a type of supernatural being with terrible powers. What was once an Emerald must be terminated as soon as possible in order to prevent universal extinction.

In some cases, an Emerald's mind managed to survive terminal corruption, describing the sensation as an 'unholy suffering' before uttering 'I can see everything.' in an ancient Emerald language and attacking.

If not yet terminally corrupt, an Emerald will begin hearing chants to 'give in to the corruption' in the ancient language.

* * *

Well, that was the first part of my new document on the Emeralds.

I hope you found this interesting and I'll see you next time.


	2. Technology

Emeralds are capable of countless technological advances and amazing evolutionary accomplishments. Such mechanical engineering amazements include:

E.E.R (Emerald Energy Reservoir) - Emerald power container capable of holding approximately 500,000,000,000,000 gigawatts of energy. Nearly indestructible due to nano-reinforced casing. Used to hold the energy of the Emeralds for later use. Despite being capable of holding so much power, the Reservoir is nearly the size of a normal lunchbox and weighs about as much as a bunch of bananas. Vaguely resembles an electrical coil around a thermos with a handle on top and three evenly spaced-out stand legs measuring five inches each.

Warp Gate - Structure made out of the same material as the Warp Pads, engineered to be able to transwarp Emerald starships to far off planets somewhere in the universe. It should be known that the portals they make are two-way.

Emerald emergency medical chamber - Built to heal Emeralds who have not replicated the healing abilities of Rose Quartz. Emeralds healed in these chambers have suffered nearly fatal wounds and have sustained damage to their gemstones. All damages are healed and Emeralds leave better than they were before.

Universal locator beacon - Emerald recall device which relays constant coordinates to the Emerald Warp Gate and allows for salvage recovery or the locations of Emerald colonies.

Emerald starship - Emerald space cruiser equipt to be able to completely eradicate black holes using polarity reversal pulsars. The starship also has an advanced supercomputer capable of acting as an autopilot and can monitor all systems and shows some level of concern for any troubled passengers or crew members, it understands them and watches over them using airborne scout drones made from the same material as an E.E.R. These starships also have emergency provisions capable of holding back various conditions, such as gemstone damage and even corruption, although they only help a small bit and can't completely get rid of the problem.

Planetary restoration machines - Amazing mechanical structures dropped from Emerald starships which resupply the planet it's dropped on with valuable nutrients and search for Homeworld Kindergarten facilities for Emeralds to tear down in order to repair the damages done to the planet.

Emeralds, despite being a race of peaceful beings, have made powerful weapons. Such weapons include:

Emerald pulse rifle - This weapon draws out energy from the Emerald wielding it, allowing it to cause devastating amounts of damage. However, this weapon can overheat and will explode if temperatures reach 7,000° Fahrenheit. (Resembles and fires like a Trace Rifle from Destiny 2)

Emerald plasma bomb - Deadly explosive weapon comprised entirely of Emerald energy. Due to the result of this weapons detonation, many other gems have called it the 'Antimatter Grenade'.

Emerald starship precision laser cannons - Weapons attached to Emerald starships designed to eradicate any permanent hostility with no casualties, even in densely populated areas.

Laser Light Cannons - Given to the Emeralds by Rose Quartz only a few days before Yellow Diamond's attack on Epsilon-7B.

Mechanos - William's mech created from Emerald tech caches around Earth, designed by William through inspiration from seeing the Titanfall 2 singleplayer trailer. The mech has the main body of a Vanguard, the arms of an Ion, and the legs of a Tone. It is powered by the same energy Emeralds produce and use. It is built with a custom power core that is used to keep it active and can be recharged by an E.E.R, which can only be installed from within the cockpit. This mech is controlled by an Emerald AI whenever the cockpit is vacant. (I know it's beginning to sound like a crossover, but it's not.)

Pulse Glove - Emerald weapon created by Bismuths. This weapon could send a seismic boom out upon impact with a target, dealing crippling damage to anything in the area.

Emeralds only use these weapon when absolutely necessary and limit their use even then. Contrary to popular belief, Emeralds do not believe in war and only use these weapons to help other species.

* * *

There we go, that part's done.

Well, see you next time.


	3. Abilities and powers

Emeralds have many special powers and amazing abilities used for many purposes.

Echo-pulse: Emeralds can use this ability to map entire structures with ease, it's impossible to hide anything from an Emerald's Echo-pulse. The process is complete when the pulse returns to the Emerald who sent it out.

Replication: Emeralds can copy the weapon, ability, and skill of any gem at will, but the Emerald must have a direct line of sight with the specific gem's gemstone.

Copy enhancement: After replicating the weapon, ability, or skill of a gem, Emeralds are capable of enhancing their replications to a greater extent than the original.

Intangibility: Emeralds can release the mass of their physical forms and surround their gem with a special type of bubble. When using this ability, the form of an Emerald becomes semitransparent, as if it was reduced to a normal hologram. The bubble containing the gemstone is indestructible, smaller, and always keeps the gemstone in its current location on the Emerald's physical form. Anything present within an Emerald's physical form when they become tangible will undergo instantaneous molecular disintegration on any parts within the hologram.

Emerald technological neural interface: Emerald tech was specialized to be able to tune in with the "frequency" of an Emerald's gemstone, allowing long-distance communication and remote control through nothing more than a simple thought. An Emerald computer could use the link to communicate over infinite distances, even locating the Emerald.

Gemstone pocket dimension: Emeralds are capable of storing literally anything within their gemstone. Any organism or organic object stored in this will be immediately put in a state of chrono-stasis for as long as they remain within the pocket dimension.

Nano-construction: Emeralds are capable of creating practical structures by using selective materials stored within their gemstones in order to easily assemble massive and sturdy structures into existence. The area is first scanned before two beams are projected from the gemstone, putting the structure together molecule by molecule and in record time, often thirteen seconds. (The way it puts things together is inspired by the Fabricator in Subnautica.)

Overload: Emeralds who are in possession of long range energy weaponry are capable of expelling 100% of their energy reserves into a target in order to break their target's limit, causing the target to eventually explode from having too much power coursing through them. This is used as a last resort and reduces the Emerald to a burnt out rock.

Revival: Ancient Emerald ability which allows an Emerald to re-energize another Emerald who has used the Overload ability. This leaves the reviver weak and the revived dizzy and barely able to even hold themselves up for approximately three minutes. The revived Emerald may experience amnesia for five minutes and form displacement for six before stabilizing and regaining their composure. This ability is rarely given a chance to be used due to the burnt out gemstone being shattered in 98.27461% of all uses of the Overload ability. Any Emeralds who survived to be revived are given a modified E.E.R clamped on their upper arm and connected to their gemstone in order to become a Galactic Adventurer. (Morlax was a Galactic Adventurer.)

Enhanced Regeneration: Emeralds who have sustained major physical damage expel a fifth of their energy in order to restore their form. Only elite Emeralds are given this power. This burst of regeneration energy is not done by choice and happens on its own when the Emerald's physical form is critically damaged. (This ability is inspired by the regeneration effect of the War, 9th, and 10th Doctors in Doctor Who.)

Forced Regeneration: This ability supercharges any gem's gemstone and forces them to reform, this also has a slight chance of burning out any corruption. The physical form is never shaped wrong, it is always forced to form perfectly.

When an Emerald is angered to a certain degree, the energy they hold reacts violently, causing the gem to glow red. If a gem causes an Emerald's gemstone to glow red, the anger will be vented directly at them in the form of either being thrown with enough force to shatter Mount Everest, or have their physical form completely obliterated. In the latter case, if enough force is vented, the gem's current physical form will be rendered damaged beyond the possibility of regeneration, forcing them to create a brand new one.

* * *

Documentary chapter 3 complete: check.

That was interesting.

I'll see you all next time.


	4. Individuals of interest

The Emeralds have done many great things, but some of them are considered famous, even by the standards of their own civilization. These Emeralds are given marks on their gemstones to indicate their own determined destinies. Here are various Emeralds who have done feats of pure amazement:

Morlax - A lone adventurer who has explored ancient ruins and learned the history of old cultures. His mark resembles a compass. The Emeralds lost contact with him when he was exploring the Facet 5 Kindergarten on Earth.

Cade - A very talented artist, he specialized in making moving paintings, works of art that moved like videos. His mark resembles a paint brush. He made glorious paintings that capture a sight better than the sight itself shows. (His sort of painting talent is inspired by Time Lord art in the Doctor Who episode Day of the Doctor.)

William - Among the other Emeralds, William has the largest sense of justice and strives to do the right thing. His mark resembles a planet on a shield. He is not to be angered and does not tolerate the use of a gem's abilities for simple amusement. William still holds a grudge against Yellow Diamond for wiping out his entire species and wants nothing more than to make sure she pays for what she has done. William is unexpectedly resourceful and will look around his surroundings to find any advantages in the battlefield. He is rarely seen doing anything just for himself, due to his kind and selfless natural. His gem is currently located on the back of his right hand. Like the other Emeralds, William is capable of using various forms.

Appearances-

Gem form: William strangely looks like Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 Alien Swarm in normal bodily appearance, but his torso is covered by a green chest plate with blue lines going over his shoulders and around his sides, crossing at the very center of his front and back perfectly. His shoulders are covered with spherical armor in a dark green color. His legs look almost exactly like the legs of a Cyberman from Doctor Who.

Human form: Same basic appearance as his gem form, but with a black T-shirt and blue jeans and a pair of Sketchers shoes in perfect condition. His hair is a generic black fashioned in a normal hairstyle. His eyes are sky blue. His skin color is the same color as most of the human race. He is slightly taller than Pearl and has thicker arms and legs. William keeps his clothing as an addition to this form.

Thavix - This Emerald is a traitor to her own kind. She has become corrupted, but in a different way than expected. Her mark is of a growing darkness. She personally told Yellow Diamond of how the Emeralds prevent her from taking control of every planet and eradicating every other species, so she gave her the location of every Emerald colony and even the Emerald home planet of Epsilon-7B in return for sparing her alone and allowing her to join the Diamond Authority. Many gems called her 'Dark Stone' for her betrayal against her species.

* * *

This is getting interesting.

See you all next time.


	5. Fusion

Emeralds have a unique variation of fusing with other gems, which is said to be the most powerful type of fusion, capable of easily surpassing the power of even the Diamonds themselves.

When fusing, an Emerald can choose to either merge their gemstone with the physical form of their fusion partner, allowing the other gem to use the Emerald's abilities and enhancements, or create a powerful fusion gem, with powers that remain unknown, even to this day.

Each Emerald has a small specific fusion reaction to a certain kind of gem, these reactions give an unimaginable boost in skills, abilities, everything. These are referred to as Link Fusions.

The destiny of an Emerald is influenced by the gem type which gives them this Ultima-Boost.

For example: Tharix gains her boost from fusing with a Diamond, so she has demonstrated that she can give Yellow Diamond the power to easily destroy anything and everything in her path, causing her to have second thoughts on fusion.

Fusing with an Emerald creates raw power with a massive vortex of energy surrounding the fusion, which is actually releasing the cyclone of Emerald energy.

* * *

I think that finishes the documentary on the Emeralds.

Now that I've done that, I think I can focus on other stories a bit more.

I know it's short, but what else is there? That's everything.

See you next time.


End file.
